1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to radiant heating systems and, more particularly, to a demand type of radiant heating system.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known to provide a radiant heating system to heat a specific location in a building such as a warehouse. Typically, the radiant heating system includes a radiant heating tube having an inlet end and an exhaust end. A relatively short tube of smaller diameter than the radiant heating tube is positioned in the inlet end and spaced from an inner surface thereof to define a cylindrical passage for flow of air. A burner is positioned within the short tube. The burner has an inlet end to receive air and fuel and mixing the same and an exit end for emitting the air/fuel mixture for combustion. An example of such a radiant heating system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,390,125 to Rozzi, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference.
Although the above-patented radiant heating system works well, it suffers from the disadvantage that it operates only on one fuel pressure setting and at predetermined times and cannot provide demand heating at any time. Another disadvantage is that a separate fuel control and regulator are used for fuel control. Yet another disadvantage is that the burner has an ignitor at one end and a separate radiant sensor for the burner which results in more parts. A further disadvantage is that the burner handles only relatively small air/fuel mixture.
It is, therefore, one object of the present invention to provide a demand type of radiant heating system.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a radiant heating system having a high demand and low demand.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a single fuel control capable of dual regulation.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a single ignitor and sensor.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved burner for a radiant heating system.
To achieve the foregoing objects, the present invention is a demand radiant heating system including an elongated radiant heating tube having an inlet end and an exhaust end. The demand radiant heating system also includes a burner operatively connected to the inlet end of the radiant heating tube. The demand radiant heating system further includes means operatively connected to the burner for providing fuel to the burner at a plurality of fuel pressures for demand heating. The fuel and air is mixed and burned by the burner to heat the radiant heating tube and exhaust gases exit the exhaust end.
one advantage of the present invention is that a radiant heating system is of a demand type providing high and low demand heating at any time. Another advantage of the present invention is that a single fuel control is provided which is capable of dual regulation. Yet another advantage of the present invention is that the demand radiant heating system has a single glow bar which both ignites air/fuel mixture and senses flame presence to serve as an ignitor and a sensor. Yet another advantage of the present invention is that the demand radiant heating system has a new and improved burner to handle larger air/fuel mixtures.
Other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be readily appreciated as the same becomes better understood after reading the subsequent description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.